Die a Lonely Death
by HidingInYourCloset
Summary: Katsuyou has lost someone she loves to some one she once loved, and now is out for revenge. Rate M for later chapters. R&R! Sesshomaru Fluffy-sama x OC
1. She Gave No Name

Die a Lonely Death

**Die a Lonely Death**

**Chapter 1: She Gave No Name**

"Thank you so much Ms. We're forever in your dept." a village woman said as she bowed low before the other female. "Yes. Thank you so very much for ridding our small village of that mongoose demon. He has been terrorizing our people for years." An elderly man added in, showing his thanks in an equally low bow. The woman held a dainty hand up, stopping the villagers from further thanks. "There is no need to thank me. I simply do as I must." The young woman replied, and with no further speech, she turned, and walked away, down another lonely dirt road. "Who was that strange young woman?" a middle aged man asked. "She gave no name…" the village woman replied, trailing off before she could complete her sentence, staring after the retreating back of their savior.

Katsuyou sighed, her back leaning against the broad trunk of a tall tree as she relaxed, her muscles aching from their continuous use. A small breeze mingled with a few strands of her long silky silver hair as she basked in the sunlight, not bothering to remove the lone strands away from her face. A lonesome sigh escaped from those pale pink lips as she turned her gaze towards the heavens. She had not rested like this since she escaped from the prison she once called home. But, that was a long time ago. The bitter memories burned within her young mind, eternally etched into her memory, never to be forgotten. Long before her once loved father, became the man she knew today. She bowed her head; rage coursed through her veins as she shook a fist before her, and then slammed it to the ground, making the earth split beneath its force. "I will not rest…" she said under her breath, "until you die a lonely death." She seethed, sweet yet deadly venom dripping off of every word she spoke. She stood from her sitting position, bits and pieces of the earth crumbled off of her fist as she continued on her way; those rouge stands still tickling at her flesh.

"Master Jaken, where is Lord Sesshomaru planning to head?" the young girl asked, sitting happily on the back of an enormous two headed dragon-type demon. "Hush, foolish mortal. We shall go where ever my lord allows us." The green imp replied with a huff, scurrying after his lord and master, his stubby legs desperately trying to keep up with his master's long strides. "Jaken." A chilling voice called. The imp jumped and stopped in his tracks, looking up towards the man he was proud to call his master. "Y-Yes my lord?" Jaken questioned, shaking slightly in fear and pride. "Take Rin to that river, so you both can fish." The man said, not turning to look back at his followers. "Make sure you do not leave that river, and no harm comes to Rin." The man finished, continuing on his way. "Yes my lord!" the imp replied, taking the reins of the larger demon and heading off towards the woods in search of a river. "Be careful my lord!" Rin called after the retreating man cheerfully. "Stupid girl. Lord Sesshomaru is fully capable of taking care of himself. He has no need for your pity." Jaken retorted matter-of-factly. Although, he himself wished his lord a safe venture.

Katsuyou continued walking down a dirt path, going where ever it took her. "SIT!" she heard a young voice yell, the earth shook slightly soon after, as if something heavy impacted the ground with much force. She winced slightly, and followed towards the strange sounds. The sounds lead her to a young group of people, an angry, and strangely dressed; looking girl hovered over a man with whitish silver hair as his face was plunged deep into the earth. "What the heck was that for Kagome?!" the man asked furiously, lifting his head to look up at the angered miko, bits of the earth crumbling from his face. "Am I really only a jewel shard tracker to you?! Is that all?!" she asked furiously, looking down upon the man. "I didn't mean it like that!" the man retorted, picking himself off of the ground in the process. The girl huffed and turned her back on the man. A monk dressed in blue and purple robes turned his head sharply, a quarter of an inch off of looking in the exact direction where Katsuyou was hiding. "I sense a demonic aura, and a strong one too." He said, still looking around for the alleged demon. The miko lifted her head, fear evident in her eyes. "I…I sense a spiritual power as well…almost more powerful than Kikyos!" she exclaimed. The group was now alert, a small fire neko no matta demon growing to her full size.

Katsuyou sighed, and stepped out from her hiding place. "You mean those auras were coming from that human woman?" said a woman dressed in a white and pink shirt with a green skirt, and a large boomerang type weapon slung over her back. "The jig is up!" the strangely dressed girl said, taking her bow and an arrow and readying it for an attack. "No," the monk stated. "She is no ordinary woman." He said, looking cautiously at Katsuyou. She held her hand up in defense. "I am not looking for a fight." She stated solemnly, and then walked towards the girl. She looked at her odd clothing with a weird look on her face, and then took the end of the skirt into her hands.

"What strange attire." She said, mostly to her self as she examined the skirt. The four shared a glance between one another before the white haired man drew his sword. "Just what are you any way? A human? A priestess? A demon? What?!" he asked, raising his sword towards her. Katsuyou looked up at him, cold icy blue eyes staring at the red clad man. "I am neither…" she then replied, looking back at the fabric she still held in her hands, then letting her hand fall to her side, releasing the girl's skirt. "Then what is your motive? What is your purpose?" the monk questioned, pointing the sharp end of his long staff at the woman. "I live solely," she said after a short silence. "To kill 1 man…" she finished; an evil glint in her eye. He nodded, and walked towards her. He took her hands into his and said, "You are an exquisite young woman, and now that business is out of the way, would you consider bearing me a son?" he asked. Katsuyou gave him a blank stare before her fist collided with the top of his head. "I advise you don't try that again _monk_." She said. "Advice taken." He said solemnly.

"Well, hello. My name's Kagome." The strangely dressed girl said. "And these are my friends. Sango," she said, pointing to the other woman. "Miroku," she said, pointing to the monk. "Shippo and Kirara," she then said, pointing to the neko demon and a young kitsune demon kit, "And this is Inuyasha." She said finally, pointing to the man clad in red. "And I am Katsuyou." Katsuyou greeted, bowing her head to the group. "I'm afraid our time must be cut short. I need to be on my way." Katsuyou said, turning and walking a little ways away from the group. "Hey!" Kagome called. "Are you able to sense the sacred jewel shards as well?" she asked. Katsuyou turned around, her eyes fixating upon Kagome. "Unfortunately, I am…" she replied. "Well, why don't you come with us? And maybe, you can help us defeat Naraku." Kagome chimed; a hopeful glint in her eye. "Yeah. And having another female in our group would make things more interesting," Miroku added, before getting whacked on the head with Sangos boomerang. Katsuyou blinked. She had never traveled with a group before. "Well, I suppose…" she started.

"Yay!" Kagome chanted, clapping her hands together. "So what do ya say Inuyasha?" she asked, looking up to the man. He turned his head with a huff. "She can do what she wants, so long as she doesn't get in the way of me killing Naraku." He said gruffly. All of the sudden, a large whirlwind was able to be seen heading down the path towards the group. As it neared, a young wolf demon mal, clad in brown furs and black armor emerged from its core. "So," he said, walking up to Kagome and taking her hands in his. "We meet again my dearest Kagome." He said, looking down at her, love apparent in his eyes. "Uh, hello there, Koga." Kagome stuttered, choosing her words carefully. "Keep your hands off her ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha butted in, taking Koga's hands off of Kagomes. "Stay out of my way mutt!" Koga barked back. "Why you…." Inuyasha growled, readying to unsheathe his sword. Before any of them could attack, a man with long, flowing silver hair, a tint darker that Katsuyou's, emerged from the forest. "This is turning out to be quite the reunion." Miroku whispered to Sango. "You got that right." She replied. "Not a very friendly one though." Kagome added in.

"Still wasting time Inuyasha?" the other man asked. He was dressed in usual lord's attire, with armor around his shoulders, a fur pelt draped over his right shoulder. He also seemed to be missing his left arm. (Oh no! poor lefty ToT) "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha seethed, looking from the wolf to the other man. "I have no time for this!" he said, finally unsheathing his sword. "Can you three not fight for once?!" Kagome asked the three men, stepping in between them. Katsuyou blinked, then turned and walked off down the road. "Hey! Katsuyou! Where are you going?" Sango called. "I'll be back by sun-down." She replied, not turning back as she continued on her way. _'Katsuyou?'_ Sesshomaru said once in his head, before turning on his heel and walking back into the forest. "Now where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned. "I'm still not done with you!" Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to the side. "Foolish little brother. I have better things to attend to other than battle the likes of you." He stated icily, before continuing.


	2. Encounter in the Woods of Lost Hope

Die a Lonely Death

**Die a Lonely Death**

**Chapter 2: Encounter in the Woods of Lost Hope**

Hello all. Just a little message before I begin. This is the first time that I have actually thought about completing a whole series, and I will do my best to try and keep it interesting, and upbeat, and I'll try to at least get a chapter out a day (that is if I get some good reviews) If YOU like Sesshy-kun, and don't think that he should be with anyone besides you, TOO BAD! Don't flame me for it. So, yeah. : / Also, if some of you are having trouble pronouncing the main character's name, it's pronounced: Kaht-Su-Yo-U Yeah, I spelled it funky, but so what? Put an extra 'ah' sound on the Kaht. Things will be clearer towards the middle of the story. ; ) So, Read and Review!

Rays of sunlight shown the tall canopy of trees as Katsuyou walked along a grassy forest path. She cam to a small river, and while looking if the coast was clear, she decided to bathe there. Cool water rushed down her back as she heard a faint twig snap. "After all of these years, it really must be you." Katsuyou said, not really looking at anyone, but her own reflection. From what she could see, a figure emerged from the forest a cold stare plastered on his face. "To what do I owe this meeting to Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, turning her head slightly so she can look at the man. "You are supposed to be dead…" he mumbled coldly. "Well, I guess you don't dispose of your trash properly." She bit back bitterly, standing up and turning to the side so she could look at him more clearly. "Why are you here?" he then asked after the slight moment of silence. Katsuyou scoffed. "I am a full grown demon. I can go what ever I please and do as I wish. If have been living on this cursed earth for more than you can imagine, so once you get my age, then come talk to my like you're my _father_." She said, looking up to the amber eyed man with an icy blue stare, "Look." She said, lifting her head and looking to the skies. "This place still holds that same nostalgic feel to it, after so many years." Katsuyou said without warning. Before long, she walked back to the bank of the river, and put back on her main robes. "What do you speak of woman?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth. Katsuyou turned her back to him, looking down into the crystal clear water. "This is the exact same forest, where we first met all those years ago…"

_A small child, about 50 years old (demon years of course) was wondering through the forest, a blank look in his eyes. He was taking his usual morning walk outside of his father's large estates when he heard small splashing noises, and he decided to follow them. He walked aimlessly into the forest, unknown in which paths he took, which turns he made, until he came across a small river. A girl, in her middle teens, was sitting on a large bolder that was placed in the middle of the large spring. "Watashi wa… itt to ni naru…" the girl sang softly, kicking her feet slightly to the beat of the song she just finished. But as the boy got a closer look at the girl, not only did she not have proper clothing on, but she also had no legs, no feet, just a long elegant fin where those essentials where supposed to be. He bit back a gasp as she turned to look at him, a smile eased upon her beautiful features. Light silvery hair flowed down her back and she had piercing icy blue eyes. The most mesmerizing thing that boy had ever seen in his young life. She giggled at him, before bringing a dainty finger to her lips, before disappearing, the water rippled in her wake. The boy stopped himself from falling back, before he walked up to the rivers bank. 'What a strange woman…'_

"_Come on __**my lord. **__I thought you were a way better swordsman than this." A young girl taunted, fending off a blade's attack with her own twin blades. Both of her blades where lined with blue gems and they gave a powerful water attack whenever she swung them. The young man gritted his teeth before sending another attack towards the strange girl. She danced away from the attack, dodging it easily before sending another, more powerful attack towards him. "Tsk tsk. Someone has been slacking on their training." She said playfully before jumping back when he swung his sword again. "Quit jumping around!" he snarled. In a flash, she disappeared right before his eyes. "Too fast for ya?" she whispered into his ear, one of her blades to his throat, the other's point to his back. She liked the shell of his pointed ear. "Had enough yet?" she whispered tenderly. He dropped his sword, and turned around quickly before she had time to blink, and pinned her to the ground. "Looks like I win this round after all." He said to her, his smirk evident on his face. She looked up and him and huffed, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks once she realized what position the two was in. An idea clicked into the man's head, as he rubbed his hips against hers. She bit back a tiny moan as he continued this action. "Too much to handle?" the man asked, his smirk evident on his face and in his voice. "Alright, alright! Get off me dog! It's not your mating season yet." The girl laughed playfully, hitting her friend in the chest as he rolled off of her. "Hey …" the young girl asked. "Hm?" he replied. "Do you think, once I've left this region, we will see each other again?" she asked. "," he said turning to her. "I can't promise you that. But maybe, just maybe." He said, wrapping her up in his arms, and there, the two fell asleep._

Katsuyou glanced at Sesshomaru, starting to walk past him. But stopped when her shoulder barely touched his. "Guess we do meet again after 60 years." She said icily, before walking back into the forest, disappearing again.

And since I am so immensely evil, I will stop it here. Yeah, I know, stopping it right after some flashbacks is UNcool, but being cool is OVERRATED! So yeah, you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter. :3 So, Read and Review! Chibi Sesshy will give you cookie. :3


End file.
